


A Brand New Day

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Dw100 [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Originally written for dw100's “silence” challenge in 2006.





	A Brand New Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for dw100's “silence” challenge in 2006.

It was so quiet in the Tardis without Rose and Jack fighting over clothes, and shoes and whatever else they used to discuss that went over his head. One time he would have valued the silence but now he and the Tardis were mourning. Mourning for Jack, for the Doctor he had once been and the girl he had once met.

But silence could be comforting too, allowing him to remember without distractions. And, as Rose came running through the doorway, pulling a reluctant Mickey behind her, the Doctor remembered what he liked the most about silence. When it broke.


End file.
